All the songs make sense
by InMyKatic
Summary: Historia en Español basada en la serie "Castle". Fanfic escrito en algunos momentos de inspiración.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Y estaba ahí.

Sentado en la silla, pensativo. No entendía nada. "Las mujeres están locas" pensó.

De repente, apareció Beckett.

-Vamos, Castle. Tenemos que ir a interrogar a la mujer del asesinado.

Él remugó por lo bajo y ella se giró, y él disimuladamente hizo ver que estiraba las extremidades para que no le pudiese decir nada.

-Castle…

-Que ya voy!

Hoy Beckett llevaba un humor de perros. Castle pensó que sería por uno de

Pero si que la tenía. Kate no estaba pasando por un buen momento, y eso se notaba en su conducta. La forma de hablar, esa mirada perdida en la sala de espera, esos fallos que no comete nunca… no eran normales. La causa: lo había dejado con Josh. Y no porqué la hubiese dejado él, al contrario, fue ella. Aún no entendía porque lo había hecho, sólo

que lo había hecho por algún motivo y estaba intentando encontrarlo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el coche, el cual se rompió con la típica pregunta estúpida de Castle:

-Beckett, ¿Cuál es la mascota más rara que has tenido?

-Pues muy fácil, tu.

-Ja-ja.

Ahí terminó la conversación. Castle no quería meterle prisa, no quería preguntarle acerca del tiroteo que casi acaba con su vida, con sus vidas… Estaba dispuesto a esperar, pero no para siempre. Él tampoco sabía que era por temas sentimentales, pero lo intuía. Cuando lo dejó con Demming le pasó lo mismo, estaba ausente. Pero su ausencia actual se estaba haciendo larga y pesada, y él no sabía como animarla.

Llegaron a casa de la mujer. Después de hacerle el interrogatorio sin sacar nada de nuevo, se fueron hacia la comisaría. Cómo era tarde, Castle le dijo:

-Me voy a casa Beckett, estoy cansado y tengo a Alexis enferma.

-No te preocupes, vete. Buenas noches, y dile a Alexis que se mejore.

-Buenas noches para ti también. Que descanses.

Kate miró como se iba lentamente, con su chaqueta colgada del hombro. Cogió el ascensor y se fue.

"Otro día que pasa" pensó. "Otro día que se me escapa, otro día sin haber hecho nada de nuevo. Otro día monótono y triste."

Ella también decidió irse para casa, dónde la esperaba el silencio más incomodo de todos: el de la soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Al llegar a casa, se metió directa en la ducha, la cual duró una eternidad. Notaba el agua hirviente bajando por todo el cuerpo, hasta hacerle cosquillas en los pies. Notaba que le salían ronchas debidas al agua demasiado caliente pero no le importaba. Esa sensación de que el mundo se para allí y sólo estás tu, y nadie más… esa sensación es indescriptible.

Salió de la ducha y cuando se hubo puesto el pijama se comió una ensalada, sólo para comer algo porque no tenía hambre.

Al llegar a la cama se puso a leer "Calor desnudo", libro que le había regalado ese mismo día Castle. "Para la verdadera Nikki Heat, con mi agradecimiento." ¿Qué quería decir con esto? ¿Era ella la verdadera Nikki Heat?

Estaba tan enganchada con el libro que se leyó 200 páginas de golpe, hasta que involuntariamente se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos y leía cosas que después no recordaba. "De verdad Castle se imagina que…?"

Por la mañana, la despertó la alarma del móvil, la cual estaba puesta a las 6:20. "Buenos días Kate" se dijo para si misma, y al coger el móvil para apagar la alarma vió un whatsapp de Richard Castle que ponía:

"El dinero no hace la felicidad pero es mejor llorar en un Ferrari… te vienes a llorar en el mío? Buenas noches Kate, que descanses. Enviado a las 00:12

Eso la hizo sonreír. "Es un idiota" pensó, pero en el fondo le quería. Pensó que se lo había enviado para sacarle una sonrisa, porqué estaba segura de que él ayer notó su comportamiento áspero y distante y por eso lo hizo. Cosas como estas le alegraban el día, y ella no se lo agradecía. A lo mejor tendría que empezar a recompensarle…

Se fue para la cocina a exprimir un zumo de naranja y cogió unas galletas. Cuando se dispuso a salir del coche, le llamó Esposito:

- Beckett.

- Soy Esposito, buenos días. Tenemos cosas sobre el caso que te podrían interesar.

- Ahora estoy cogiendo el coche, en 15 minutos estoy allí.

Llamó a Castle para que viniese a comisaría:

- Castle.

- Hola, soy Beckett. Vente para comisaría, Esposito me ha dicho que tiene cosas nuevas que nos pueden ayudar a resolver el caso.

- Tengo un problema… se me ha estropeado el coche, y no puedo venir, ¿me podrías pasar a buscar?

Ella sabía que era una excusa para ir con ella, porque estaba segura que tenía por lo menos 2 coches más sin contar el Ferrari y que podía ir perfectamente.

- ¿Ya no podremos llorar en tu Ferrari?

- Oh, ¿te gustó?

- Si, gracias Castle.

- ¿De nada. Pero me pasas a buscar o no?

- Que ya voy, estoy de camino.

- ¡Pero avísame, que aún voy en calzoncillos!

Beckett se mordió el labio. Castle le hacía reír como nadie sabía, y eso le atraía de él. Pero no se veía con corazón de tener otra relación después de sus experiencias anteriores y el muro que había creado después de la muerte de su madre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

Hacía 5 minutos que Beckett esperaba a Castle en la entrada cuando él bajó apresuradamente y subió al coche.

-Buenos días Beckett! – dijo él con su tono alegre de todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días Castle… ¿soy yo o llevas la camisa del revés y sin atar?

-Ahhhhh no me digas eso. Es que no me ha dado tiempo a ponerme los botones y me he puesto la chaqueta por encima, pero veo que me lo he puesto todo del revés… por suerte llevo los zapatos bien.

-Venga, póntela bien que nos vamos para comisaría, que ya llegamos tarde. – dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Pero no mires eh, que vas a ver mi tableta y vas a querer tocarla. Y eso no se toca.

-Espabílate y déjate de tontadas! Já, si, claro… que te lo crees. Yo ya toco otras tabletas, creído.

-Uhhhhh, que ataque más gratuito.

Pero con eso Beckett no se dio por satisfecha. Mientras él se cambiaba, ella lo miraba por el espejo, y tenía un ojo en el tránsito y otro en él. Cuando se quitó la camiseta vio esa tableta. Dejó ir un soplido y él lo notó, a lo que soltó:

-¿Qué te parece? Esto no se hace escribiendo, que lo sepas.

-¿Perdona?

-Lo has dicho en voz alta.

-Ah.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, precedido del intento de no reírse de Castle. Ella se sonrojó, pero no se rió. Se odió por haber pensado en voz alta.

Al cabo de 10 minutos incómodos llegaron al 12th precinct:

-Chicos, ¿cómo es que habéis tardado tanto? ¿Y porqué venís juntos? – dijo Esposito con una mirada pícara.

-Ya vale, Javier. Se le ha estropeado el coche y lo he ido a buscar, por eso hemos tardado tanto. ¿Qué me tenias que enseñar?

-Ya claro… bueno; pues tenemos una marca parcial de huella dactilar en el cuello de la víctima, y están fichadas. Pertenecen a Matthew Blunt.

-¿Al mejor amigo de la víctima?

-Efectivamente.

-Pues vamos a interrogarle.

Después de un día duro de trabajo y de encontrar el asesino, Beckett llevó a Castle a su casa.

¿Quieres subir a tomar algo? – le dijo él un poco inseguro.

Muchas gracias, pero estoy algo cansada y necesito dormir. Otro día. – respondió ella esquiva.

No importa. Buenas noches Beckett.

Buenas noches Castle.

Y se fue para casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPÍTULO 4_**

Al llegar a casa, le esperaba otra noche de lectura, otra noche de soledad, otra noche monótona y como las últimas. Pero al llegar, se encontró una sorpresa: una carta.

La abrió entre desconcertada y curiosa por saber lo que había ahí. Pero la sorpresa fue de todo menos agradable: Había una foto del asesinato de su madre junta con la suya antes del tiroteo, y un texto con letras cortadas de revista dónde ponía: CUALQUIER MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO Y ESTÁS MUERTA.

Aquello la heló. Se quedó paralizada, no sabía a que venía aquello, cuando por fin había conseguido pasar página y intentar ser fuerte ante aquellos acontecimientos va y aparece esto.

Le había costado muchas sesiones de psicólogo, muchas noches llorando en la almohada, muchos desengaños amorosos y mucha soledad.

En aquél momento sólo se le ocurrió una cosa: llamar a Castle. Por mucho que intentase rechazar esa idea él era el único que le inspiraba confianza, parecía entenderle. Además era como un ademán protector para ella. Decidió ir directamente a su casa, sin llamarle previamente.

Al llegar ahí estuvo a punto de irse, pero cuando iba a girarse se abrió la puerta. Era Castle.

-Ho-hola Castle.

-Beckett! ¿Pero que haces aquí? Pasa.

-No quiero molestar…

-Si has venido será por algo. Sólo iba a tirar la basura.

Pasó al comedor, y se sentó en el sofá. Castle notó que algo iba mal y le preguntó:

-¿Va todo bien?

-No… no puedo más Castle, esto puede conmigo.

Ella se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y Castle la abrazó. Ella no podía dejar de llorar, intentaba hablar y no le salían las palabras. Él cogió su cabeza y la posó en su pecho, mientras le apartaba los mechones del cabello de la cara y le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

-Eh, Kate… relájate. No te preocupes, llora lo que quieras, Martha y Alexis no están. Desahógate conmigo, para eso están los compañeros.

-Richard, es que todo me sale al revés… intento que las cosas cobren sentido, pero es que ni mi vida lo tiene. Intento hacer justicia a la gente cuando ni yo misma me la hago. Tengo un muro interior tan fuerte y tan frágil para según que cosas que a veces me pregunto porqué estoy aquí.

-Muchas veces las cosas no tienen sentido por si mismas, tu le tienes que encontrar el significado.

Cuando por fin se empezó a relajar, estaba tan cansada que se durmió en su regazo, Y él con su mano en la mejilla de Beckett y apoyado en el sofá.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, cegada por el sol matutino que le daba en la cara. Sonrió, notó un olor familiar y de pronto se acordó. Miro para arriba, y allí lo vio. Allí estaba él, con su carita de inocente durmiendo plácidamente. Notaba su olor, su perfume, y eso la hizo sentir bien. Se sonrojó al recordar el bochorno increíble de anoche. "Dios mío, pero que he hecho" pensó. "¿Le conté algo? No me acuerdo demasiado, solo sé que llegué, me puse a llorar y… ¿de verdad me dormí? ¿Así sin más?

De pronto, Castle se despertó y miro para abajo, dónde tenía la cabeza ella:

-Buenos días inspectora Beckett. – dijo, y sonrió.

-Buenos días Castle.

-¿Podrías levantar tu cabeza por favor? No siento las piernas…

-Oh si, perdona. Soy idiota. – dijo ella, sonrojándose.

-¿Te has puesto roja?

-Que dices, anda, cállate.

-¿Estás mejor? Ayer te vi muy mal… ¿Qué te pasó?

"Así que al final no se lo conté" pensó ella.

-Ayer me llegó un sobre. Observa que hay dentro tu mismo.

Ella se levantó a buscar su bolso en el mármol de la cocina, medio tambaleándose por haberse levantado tan de golpe, y cogió el sobre. Al cogerlo recordó todo lo vivido ayer y le empezó a temblar el pulso, las lágrimas le brotaban en silencio por los ojos hasta que Castle se giró porque tardaba demasiado y se fue corriendo para ella.

-Kate! Tranquilízate… por favor, hazlo por mí. – le decía mientras la abrazaba fuerte, sin soltarla.

Al cabo de unos minutos sollozando e intentando calmarse, por fin lo consiguió.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el sillón y me lo explicas, si ves que no puedes paras, sin prisa Kate.

-Gracias.

Ella le contó todo lo sucedido ayer, le enseño las fotos y el texto y le habló del caso de su madre, el cual fue motivo de que le disparasen. Por eso le entraba tanta ansia, por eso tenía un nudo en la garganta que le hacía difícil explicar lo que sentía, que hacía que tuviese un muro interior que por el momento era indestructible.

-Kate, voy a ayudarte con ese muro. Soy tu compañero, y voy a estar aquí siempre. ¿Me oyes? Siempre.

Y él le besó en la mejilla. Fue un beso lento y suave, pero lo suficiente para que ella se ruborizara, siempre se ponía roja con Castle. Él hacía que sacase su lado más vergonzoso y a la vez más guerrillero. Porque él le alegraba las mañanas con el café y las tardes con sus chistes malos. Podía ser infantil, podía parecer inmaduro pero le quería.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPÍTULO 6_**

Decidieron que Castle iría a comisaría y le explicaría a Gates lo sucedido anoche y que ella se tomaría el día libre si no había ninguna urgencia.

Ella se fue para casa, pero antes llamó a Lanie para que pasase el día con ella, aun no se sentía segura en casa y dudaba que hubiera refuerzos policiales para ella.

- Gracias Lanie, de verdad. No tenías porque…

- ¿De que me estás hablando? Para eso estamos, ¿no crees? Anda, ven que tu y yo tenemos que hablar de algo.

Cogieron unas cervezas de la nevera y se sentaron en las sillas de la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal con Castle?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tal que?

- Hombre… me parece que te has pasado la noche en su casa y no creo que haya sido durmiendo.

- Pues para empezar si ha sido durmiendo, porqué me dormí en su regazo. Estaba muy asustada y pensé en ir a contárselo, porque me parecía la persona más indicada para ello. Al intentar hacerlo me puse tan nerviosa que perdí el control y empecé a llorar, entonces él me abrazó y…

- ¡Te besó!

- ¡No! Me abrazó y estaba tan cansada que me dormí. Eso es todo.

- ¿Eso es todo? Mujer, todos sabemos que los dos os morís de ganas de besaros y eso se nota. Eso se nota, además Javier y Ry…

- ¡Basta ya! Eso es personal. ¿A ti quien te ha dicho que me guste Castle? Es arrogante, superficial, mujeriego y…

- Y le quieres.

- Como compañero.

- Eso lo dirá el tiempo…

Decidieron coger el coche e irse a Manhattan de compras, porqué Beckett no quería estar en casa.

Mientras compraban, le llegó un mensaje de Castle:

"Todo solucionado con el jefe. Espero que estés mejor, pequeña llorona. Un beso"

Ella sonrió y Lanie le dijo:

- ¿Castle?

- Que va, es Temperance. – respondió Kate rápidamente.

- Ah… - ella levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación.

Le respondió: "Gracias Castle, nos vemos mañana." Mientras pensaba: "Que mono dios mío dios mío dios mío voy a morir de vergüenza mañana, me ha llamado pequeña llorona".

Al día siguiente, Kate se levantó de buen humor. No sabía exactamente porqué, ni se lo preguntó. Sólo se notó feliz y descansada y eso la animó.

Se tomó su zumo de naranja y sus galletas y se fue para comisaría, no sin antes pasar por casa de Castle porqué según él aún no le habían arreglado el coche.

Cuando ella llegó, él estaba allí esperándola. Llevaba una camiseta verde, no azul. "Que raro, no sé si le había visto nunca con una camisa que no fuese azul.." pensó para sus adentros.

- Buenos días pequeña llorona.

- ¡No me llames pequeña llorona!

- Pequeña llorona.

- Hmmm… que infantil eres.

- Que borde eres.

Ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos con odio y se giró. Él se rió, y pensó que parecían una pareja real. De las de verdad.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Castle y Beckett se fueron para comisaría, no sin antes ir a por unos cafés. Cuando llegaron a comisaría, Javier les miró con la misma cara del otro día y Beckett le levantó una ceja en señal de amenaza para que no se le ocurriese abrir la boca.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué tenemos?

-Hemos descubierto que la mujer nos ha mentido acerca de la coartada. No estaba en el Starbucks de la Quinta Avenida.

-Bien, Castle, ¿te vienes?

-¿Lo dudabas? ¡Me apunto!

Los dos se fueron con el coche de Beckett a investigar la sospechosa y sacarle una coartada real.

Mientras iban en el coche, Castle no podía dejar de pensar en que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Beckett y aún no tenía claro que regalarle.

"Una joya queda muy pretencioso y muy pijo, un regalo común muy vulgar…" se rompía el coco pensando, pero ninguna idea se le vino a la cabeza.

La miraba mientras tenía la vista clavada en el tráfico y pensaba como podía llegar a ser tan perfecta. La perfección en persona.

-Castle, ¿Qué demonios estás mirando? – dijo ella en señal de incomodidad.

-Eh…mm… tienes un poco de rimel en el pómulo, deja que te lo quite.

Le pasó el dedo por la mejilla, aunque no hubiese nada. Le tocó la piel, era tan fina…

-Ya está.

-Gracias.

Al terminar de investigar a la mujer, se fueron para comisaría. Castle le dijo:

-¿Quieres que vayamos a un chino a comer?

-Mejor nos la cogemos para llevar, hay mucho trabajo y quiero terminarlo antes de hoy.

Al coger la comida, se fueron para allí a comer. Ryan y Esposito se fueron para casa a comer ya hacía rato.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos con tanta comida? – dijo Castle.

-Tu tienes mucho buche, así que seguro que te la terminas, comilón.

-Ja-ja, tus bromas siempre tan graciosas y oportunas.

-¿A que si? – y le lanzó los bastoncillos mientras sonreía.

Mientras comían en silencio, Beckett pensaba, y mucho. No sabía lo que sentía por Castle, si era algo solamente profesional o también era personal… tenía muchas dudas, y eso le carcomía la cabeza muchas noches. Después del tiroteo y de que él le dijese lo que sentía por ella, no había tenido el valor de contarle la verdad. Muchas veces pensaba que había hecho lo correcto, pero muchas otras pensaba que no. "Algún día va a tener que pasar algo…"

Mientras tanto Castle pensaba en el regalo.

-¡Ya lo tengo!

-¿El que tienes Castle? ¿Ya sabes quien mató a Rose?

-Emm… no.

Efectivamente, ya sabía que le iba a regalar a la inspectora Beckett por su cumpleaños.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

"Sólo falta una semana para mi cumpleaños, odio los cumpleaños. Me recuerdan que mi madre no está aquí, que no tengo a nadie a mi lado y que la vida cada vez tiene menos sentido. Que estoy amenazada por alguien que no se sabe quién es y que cada vez todo va a peor…"

-Beckett?

-Eh? – dijo ella con cierto desconcierto.

-Nos vamos a interrogar al camarero. Castle, ¿te vienes? – respondió Ryan.

-Beckett, ¿te importa si me voy con ellos? Así me aireo un poco y tal.

-No. Vete sin problema, Castle. – le soltó – yo me quedaré aquí ordenando papeles, que hay muchos acumulados.

-Si encuentras algo me llamas.

-Claro.

Los tres chicos se fueron, mientras Beckett se quedaba ahí, sola. Decidió ir a ver a Lanie porque en realidad de papeleo tenía poca cosa y no tenía ganas de ponerse a hacerlo.

-Hey Lanie – dijo Beckett intentando parecer animada.

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Tanto se me nota? – y se sentó encima de una de las mesas forense. Lanie la miró con cara de preocupación – dentro de una semana es mi cumpleaños y odio ese día a diferencia de los demás.

-A nadie le gusta hacer años, pero que le vamos a hacer…

-No, no es eso. Cada año que pasa es un año sin mi madre, un año más sola…

-Nos tienes a nosotros cariño, ¡no te desanimes!

-Gracias a vosotros aun estoy aquí, día tras día.

-Sobretodo gracias a Castle, reconócelo.

-Me siento muy mal Lanie… no se lo merece.

-¿Lo qué?

-Chicos, me he dejado las llaves en la mesa. Id tirando. – saltó de repente Castle.

-Vale tío, te esperamos en el coche.

Castle se fue corriendo para la mesa a buscar las llaves "A saber donde tendré la cabeza yo hoy" pensaba para si mismo. Al llegar a la mesa y ver que no estaban, se empezó a preocupar. "Quizá las haya cogido Beckett sin querer".

-Stephanie, has visto a la inspectora Beckett?

-Sí, me ha parecido verla ir para la morgue.

-Gracias.

Castle bajó apresuradamente para abajo, porque Ryan y Esposito le estaban esperando en el coche y no les quería hacer esperar.

-Le he mentido.

-¿A quien, a Castle?

-Sí… - Beckett se secó las lágrimas. – Recuerdo cada maldito segundo de aquél día, y lo he estado escondiendo.

-¿Recuerdas el tiroteo?

-Perfectamente… él me dijo que me quería, pero yo por miedo a querer le mentí. Le dije que no recordaba nada de aquél día, y la verdad, preferiría no recordar nada.

A Castle le cayó el móvil de golpe. Se le rajó la pantalla, pero eso no importaba. Lo había escuchado todo, y a veces las palabras duelen más que los golpes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

-¿Hey tío, ya has encontrado las llaves?

-Sí, vamos. – Castle asintió sin decir nada más.

No tenía ganas de hablar. Después de haber escuchado aquello, cogió el móvil rápidamente y se escondió en la esquina del ascensor, pero por suerte, no lo vio. Escuchó como Beckett salía a mirar si había alguien y estuvo apunto de explotar y decirle todo lo que pensaba pero no pudo, se sintió incapaz de hacerle daño. ¿Y ella, acaso no le había hecho suficiente daño ya? El siempre intentaba ser comprensivo, amable, incluso le traía un café todos los días para que le sacara esa media sonrisa que tanto le costaba dar.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Interrogaron al camarero y sacaron cierta información.

-Nos vamos a casa Tiffany, a confirmar la coartada.

-Chicos, ¿me podéis dejar en casa? La verdad es que no me encuentro demasiado bien y me gustaría descansar un poco, últimamente no he pasado demasiadas buenas noches… - automáticamente le vino a la cabeza "la noche" con Beckett y otras tantas que se pasaba escribiendo, ordenando las ideas. También tenía noches en que Kate ocupaba toda su mente.

-Si, se te ve un poco pálido tío.

Dejaron a Castle en casa y después de ir a hablar con Tiffany se volvieron para la comisaría.

-Chicos, ¿dónde está Castle? – preguntó Kate con cierta preocupación.

-Lo hemos dejado en casa, no se encontraba demasiado bien. – respondió Ryan.

-Ah vale. ¿Qué habéis encontrado de nuevo?

-Nada interesante. Lo que nos han dicho no nos lleva a ninguna parte, más bien nos lleva a confusiones.

Beckett decidió abrir a Castle por whatsapp, no podía ser nada bueno. Tenía una mala premonición, y al acabar de hablar con Lanie se sentía aún más culpable y por fin había decidido contarle la verdad, pero no sabía en que momento ni como. Por una parte se sentía capaz, pero por otra tenía miedo. Miedo a perderlo.

"Kate Beckett: Rick, estás mejor? Ryan me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien."

Pasaron los minutos, y Kate estaba impaciente. Quería que le respondiese, pero no lo hacía.

Al salir de la ducha, Castle miró su móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Al abrirlo, se le partió el alma. Kate preocupándose por su salud. ¿Ahora quería parecer la buena de la película? Pues él no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso. Cerró el móvil y dejó el whatsapp sin responder.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

Kate salió de la comisaría y vaciló en ir a ver a Castle, pero pensó que era demasiado tarde y que iba a estar durmiendo así que no hizo nada, sólo se limitó a irse a casa pero eso si, no sin dejar de estar preocupada por él.

Al llegar a casa se duchó rápido y pidió algo de comida en el chino. Mientras cenaba, pensaba en las veces que Castle y ella habían hecho eso en la comisaría y soltó un suspiro de añoranza. "Seguro que está descansando" se dijo para sus adentros. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto.

Castle pudo comprobar que se sentía cansado, las rodillas le temblaban y apenas se mantenía en pie. No sabía si era porque había enfermado de verdad o es que el día había sido demasiado duro. Demasiado. Se metió en la cama, no quería pensar. No quería sentir. Pero tampoco quería olvidar.

De repente, se acordó del regalo de Kate. "Todo se ha ido a la mierda… ¿Por qué seré tan iluso?"

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana haciendo que Kate remugase y se maldijese por no haber bajado la persiana anoche. Fue a bajarla, y al volverse para la cama vio la hora. ¡Las 6:50! "En 20 minutos tengo que estar en la comisaría, maldita sea."

Se vistió rápidamente y recordó que tenía que pasar a buscar a Castle. Al coger el móvil, vio que tenía un whatsapp de él que ponía:

"Rick Castle: Me mareé un poco, pero hoy ya estoy mejor. ¿Pasas a las 7 como siempre?" Enviado a las 6:33

"Kate, eres una idiota. Ya dije que estaría pensando, ¿Por qué desconfías de él? Sabes que está todo bien… todo bien."

"Kate Beckett: Me he dormido, ¡paso dentro de 10 minutos! Enviado a las 7:04

Se alegró de que él no la hubiese ignorado. Se sentía bien, aunque aun tenía el dilema de si decírselo o no. Ayer estaba segura, demasiado segura. Ahora aparecían las dudas... ¿y si sólo se lo decía y ya? Pero no era tan fácil.

Decidió aparcar ese tema por unos instantes e ir a buscar a Castle.

-Buenos días Beckett.

-Buenos días Castle, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar.

Durante todo el trayecto hubo un silencio incómodo, y aunque Beckett intentó que eso no sucediese, Castle contestaba con palabras monótonas y frías.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

"¿Maldita sea, que estoy haciendo? ¡Díselo ya! ¡Descarga toda la rabia que llevas encima, no es tu culpa!"

¿Beckett, quieres un café?

"Eres estúpido."

Oh, porque no, gracias.

"¿Sólo eso? Beckett, piensa."

Fue un día extraño, precedido de mal ambiente en la comisaría por parte de ellos. A las 8 en punto ya habían terminado el papeleo, y estaban Castle, Ryan, Esposito y Beckett en la mesa de ella.

¿Chicos, queréis veniros a tomar algo? Estoy harta de tanto papeleo, pienso que ir a tomar unas cañas nos iría bien para desconectar y ponernos al día.

Por mi si, Jenny está en una cena con sus amigas y para quedarme en casa solo y aburrido me vengo. ¿Y vosotros?

Oh bro, ¡ya sabes que me apunto a todo lo que sea divertirse! – salta Espo. Todos se ríen. - ¿Castle?

Gracias, pero me siento cansado, quizás sea que aún no estoy del todo recuperado. Buenas noches.

Castle se fue, dejándo a los chicos entre desconcertados e intrigados. Los tres se fueron al bar de la esquina a tomar unas cervezas y a ponerse al día, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban de cómo les iban las cosas.

Ryan, ¿Cómo va con Jenny? Se os ve muy felices, el otro día me la encontré y me dijo que igual os ibais de vacaciones.

- Sí, quizás nos vayamos a Europa, pero aun no es seguro. Tengo que pedir las vacaciones y depende de los días que me dejen y cuando me las den.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de sus asuntos, pero los chicos notaron a Beckett muy ausente.

Beckett, ahora que estamos en familia y en confianza… ¿Qué os pasa a Castle y a ti? Hoy, bueno más bien últimamente habéis estado muy raros… ¿algún problema? – dijo Espo.

No, nada… imaginaciones tuyas Javier. De verdad, no os preocupéis.

¿Seguro? Porque si...

¡Que no hombre! – y le dio un golpe en el codo cariñosamente. – Se ha hecho tarde, me tengo que ir que mañana madrugo, no sé vosotros. – les guiño un ojo – ¡hasta mañana!

¡Buenas noches Kate! – le dijeron los chicos al unísono.

Kate no tardó casi nada en llegar a casa. Se puso su pijama azul, sus zapatillas grises de topos y se fue a leer Ola de calor, que ya casi lo había acabado. Pero al coger el libro lo cogió por la contraportada y ahí estaba el, sonriente como casi siempre, con sus ojos brillantes y su camisa azul de siempre. Entonces sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió el móvil y le envió un mensaje a Castle.

Hacía rato que estaba acostado, pero no podía dormir. Había intentado escribir pero había estado en vano. Todo intento de escribir era nulo, hacía días que tenía la mente en blanco y no se le ocurría nada, la desesperación iba aumentando por cada minuto sin ideas nuevas. De golpe, la vibración del móvil lo sobresaltó. "¿Quien será a estas horas?".

Abrió el whatsapp, era un mensaje de Beckett.

"Castle, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Prométeme que serás sincero conmigo."


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

Castle tuvo que leer esa pregunta varias veces. "¿Que querrá?¿Debo responder?" Miles de preguntas le pasaron por la cabeza, pero finalmente decidió dar la cara y responder el mensaje.

"Te lo prometo."

Beckett estaba leyendo cuando escuchó el "pío" que significaba que tenía un whatsapp. Leyó el mensaje de Castle, y entonces vaciló en no decirle nada, pero de golpe escribió:

"Si te dijese que hago una fiesta de cumpleaños para celebrar mi aniversario, ¿que dirías? ¿Te apuntarías?"

Castle no despegó la vista del móvil y cuando vio que Beckett estaba escribiendo, se puso muy nervioso. Pero al leer la pregunta, se quedó un poco sorprendido. "¿Una fiesta?¿Invitarme a mi?"

"Err… ¿y porqué no? Somos compañeros."

"Somos compañeros, sólo compañeros", se dijo Castle para sus adentros. "¡Maldita sea!"

"Pues te espero en mi casa el sábado a las 8, será una cena con los chicos, Lanie y tu."

"Perfecto, buenas noches Beckett."

"Buenas noches Castle, que te mejores."

Castle apenas pudo dormir esa noche, como tantas otras. Por la mañana, esperó a Beckett en la entrada del apartamento, a que lo pasase a buscar para ir a comisaría como las últimas mañanas. Mientras la esperaba, pensó lo que había pensado durante esa noche. "¿Y ahora que le digo al verla?¿Le comento algo o hago como si nada?"

Eso mismo pensaba Beckett mientras iba camino de buscar a Castle.

Al llegar ahí, Castle subió al coche y tras decir un "Buenos días" seco, se quedaron en silencio. Ese silencio incómodo que hacía unos días que había.

-Escucha Beckett, yo… sólo quería darte las gracias por invitarme a tu cumpleaños, vendré encantado.

No sabía porque, pero se sentía incapaz de descargar la rabia que tenía sobre Beckett. Era su culpa, pero no podía. Cada vez que intentaba decirle que lo sabía, cada vez que intentaba decirle todo lo que sentía, esos ojos le frenaban. Le intimidaban hasta tal punto que se dejaba manipular por ella. Pero en el fondo, él quería ser manipulado por ella.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

La mañana transcurrió con cierta normalidad a pesar de todo. Castle había decidido que él no tenía nada que decir sobre ese tema, que a pesar de que le doliese era ella la que tenía que dar el paso y que para no levantar sospechas iba a continuar lo más normal posible.

-¿Tienes las cartas Beckett?

-¿Las que le envío el psicópata? Posiblemente, pero están mezcladas con todas las de los fans. Hay muchas, así que tengo para rato. ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro. Es hora de comer, ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa a comer y lo miramos allí mientras comemos?

-¿Por qué no? – dijo Beckett mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Se fueron para casa de él, y mientras iban en el coche Beckett dijo:

-¿Con que me vas a sorprender? Comida china, comida rápida, comida tailandesa…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya sabes, cómo haces siempre, que pides comida rápida porque no sabes cocinar. – dijo Beckett, la cuál levantó las cejas y le sacó la lengua.

"Que adorable" – penso él.

-Pues señora listilla, déjame decirte que hoy voy a cocinar yo.

- No puede ser. – ella empezó a hacer caras de sorpresa, mofándose de él.

-Voy a hacer…

-Castle, ahora de verdad. No tenemos tiempo, así que vamos a optar por lo rápido, comida rápida. ¿Te parece bien un chino?

Castle bufó y miró a Beckett.

-Bueeeno… vale. Pero la próxima vez cocino yo.

Llegaron con la comida en una media hora y se pusieron en la mesa del comedor, uno delante del otro. Beckett se sentía extraña, era un poco incómodo.

-Ve con cuidado, no manches las cartas. – le dijo ella a él.

-No soy tan guarro… - y levantó una ceja.

Mientras Beckett abría una de tantas cartas, la pulsera que llevaba se le enganchó en un costado de la carta.

-¡Mierda!

El rebotar de las pequeñas bolas de plástico en el suelo de parqué hizo que Castle levantara la vista de los papeles.

-¿Qué pasa Beckett?

-Mi pulsera… se ha roto. – se levantó de la silla para intentar recuperar las bolas que estaban dispersas por el suelo, las cuales no dejaban de rodar. – me la regaló mi ahijado por mi cumpleaños.

-¿Tienes un ahijado? No sabía que te gustasen los niños. – dijo Castle con cierto desconcierto.

-Bueno, si… al principio me sentía rara porqué al ser hija única no he tenido primos pequeños ni nada de eso pero con el paso del tiempo ese pequeñazo se ha ganado un sitio en mi corazón.

Al decir eso, Castle notó como a Beckett se le iluminaban los ojos y se le escapaba una sonrisa momentánea. "Nunca pensé que a alguien como ella le pudiesen gustar los niños." – pensó.

Mientras cogían las bolas, sus brazos se rozaron. Ese roce hizo que a Beckett se le subiesen todos los colores, igual que a Castle. Pero no se giraron, no querían, porque si se giraban esa atracción que habían estado intentando evitar tanto tiempo iba a hacerse inevitable y entonces llegarían a un punto de no-retorno.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPÍTULO 14**_

-Toma, las bolas. He recuperado las que he podido. – dijo Castle intentando romper el hielo.

-Oh, gracias… no sabes que mal me sabe que se haya roto.

Castle puso con cuidado su mano encima de la de Beckett para pasarle las bolas que había recogido, y las palmas se tocaron. Automáticamente se miraron a los ojos, y ese brillo que tenían al mirarse… era inexplicable.

-Tenemos mucha faena, luego ya pensaré en la pulsera. – dijo ella.

Dejó las bolas en un recipiente del comedor, y volvieron al trabajo. Estuvieron un buen rato con el papeleo sin éxito, y se fueron para el 12th precinct a ver si Espo y Ryan tenían algo para poder continuar con el caso.

-¿Ryan, Espo, tenéis algo? No hemos encontrado nada sospechoso en las cartas.

-Bueno… tenemos algo. El vídeo está trucado, fíjate en la hora.

Fueron a mirar el vídeo, y al terminar Beckett saltó:

-Fue él! Maldita sea. Voy a detenerlo. Ryan, acompáñame. Espo y tu os quedáis aquí. – le dijo a Castle.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en comisaría hasta nueva orden, y cómo no tenían papeleo ni nada por el estilo se fueron a tomar un café.

-Oye Castle, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Beckett?

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a ir?

-No, por nada, sólo preguntaba. Es que estos días habéis estado muy raros… entre vosotros y…

-Espo, no hay nada entre nosotros tío. Sólo somos compañeros.

-Que yo no me quiero meter en vuestras vidas, lo entiendo. Lo siento.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Se tomaron dos cafés cada uno tranquilamente y vieron como llegaban sus compañeros con el detenido.

-Ese cabrón se lo merece. – dijo Espo, mirando al detenido con desprecio.

Hacía el ocaso del día, Castle se fue. Tenía que continuar escribiendo y pidió permiso para irse.

Al llegar a casa y dejar las llaves en el llavero, vio una cosa que hizo recordarle que tenía que terminar el regalo de Beckett. Y ya tenía otra cosa que añadir. Sólo faltaban 2 días para ese día. 2 días e iba a ser el cumpleaños de Beckett. Esperaba con ansias ese día, no es que tuviese que pasar nada especial pero le hacía mucha ilusión darle el regalo, aunque también estaba nervioso porque como todos sabían, Beckett era muy especial y lo que más le extrañaba a Castle sobre eso era que lo iba a celebrar, cuando ella siempre había dicho que no quería celebraciones.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPÍTULO 15**_

Beckett apenas pudo dormir en toda la noche. No podía dejar de pensar en el gran fallo que había cometido en hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños. "Maldita Lanie, todo esto es culpa suya. ¿Para que le haré caso?"

Pero ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está. Mañana iba a celebrar la fiesta, iba a pasar la que representa que es una gran noche con sus mejores amigos, y ya.

Se fue a dar su ducha matutina, con agua bien caliente. Era noviembre y el frío empezaba a hacerse notar, las noches se hacían más largas, más frías y más pesadas. Una ducha le ayudaba a empezar con mejor pie el día, o por lo menos más a gusto.

Se fue para comisaría sola, ya que Castle ya tenía el coche arreglado.

"Arreglado". Beckett siempre ha sospechado que eso fueron patrañas de él para ir con ella, pero a ella no le importaba. Más bien, le gustaba que le alegrase las mañanas con sus bromas.

El día trascurrió sin ningún incidente ni nada fuera de lo normal, aunque el nerviosismo y las bromas del tipo "¿Y cuántos cumples, bomboncín?" hicieron mella en su ánimo. Intentó parecer feliz y alegre debido a que mañana cumplía años, pero eso era lo que más la asustaba. Ella era poli, poli de los que no paran quietos, inspectora de homicidios. El hacerse mayor implicaba tener menos agilidad, menos movilidad, menos ánimo. Y ella no quería eso.

Lo que tampoco sabía era que los chicos tramaban algo.

Esa noche, al llegar a casa, decidió ver una peli. Quería evadirse del día que había tenido, evadirse de todo contacto con ser humano. Se puso a ver "El lado bueno de las cosas", porque lo último que quería ver era más polis. Ya veía suficiente policía armado durante el día como para tener que encontrarse con más polis por la noche también.  
La parte blanda de Beckett salió a la luz. Ella también tenía sentimientos, aunque no los mostrase nunca. Se emocionó como la mayoría de la gente. Terminó la peli y miró el reloj: las 23:56. No tardaría en ir a dormir. Cuando se estaba poniendo el pijama, alguien le llamó: era Lanie.

-¡Cariñooooooooo! Muchas felicidades honey. ¿20 me han dicho no?

-Quien los tuviera… - las dos chicas se rieron al unísono. Gracias darling. ¡Eres muy puntual por lo que veo!

-¿Yo? Cuando se trata de alguien a quien quiero lo soy.

-Aish… gracias, de verdad.

-Te dejo descansar para que mañana tengas suficientes fuerzas para afrontar la noche que te espera.

-La verdad es que me asustáis.

-¡Buenas noches princesa!

-Que descanses.

Al colgar, vio dos llamadas perdidas de Espo, el cual le dejó un whatsapp diciendo:

"Estoy segura que la loro de Lanie te habrá llamado y por eso no me lo has cogido. Por tu bien más vale que se esto. FELICIDADES PRINCESA, nos vemos mañana, un beso. Tu hermano." Enviado a las 00:02

A Beckett le salió una media sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente les quería. Ellos eran sus verdaderos amigos, y no se imaginaba una vida sin ellos. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no se hubiese hecho policía?

"Castle", pasó por su mente. En ese mismo instante, le vibró el móvil. Otro whatsapp.

"Inspectora Beckett, muchas felicidades. Espero que pase un buen día. Ya sabe, si quiere llorar en un Ferrari, comer manzanas o cualquier otra cosa allí estaré. Always. Que descanses, nos vemos mañana pequeña llorona." Enviado a las 00:05

Ese whatsapp le hizo sacar la mayor de sus sonrisas. En realidad no era nada del otro mundo, pero Castle se había acordado de ella. Se sentía preparada para afrontar el día que le esperaba, pero necesitaba dormir.

"Muchas felicidades inspectora Beckett", se dijo para si misma.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO 16**_

-A decir verdad, nunca había dormido tan bien. – Respondió Beckett a la pregunta de Espo – ¡estoy más que preparada para esta noche!

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Esos son los ánimos que quiero ver inspectora! – dicho esto los dos chocaron las manos en el aire.

Beckett se sentía con fuerza. Ese muro que había creado se iba desvaneciendo por momentos. Pero al llegar Castle, ese muro volvió a crearse de golpe.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo Castle con tono alegre.

Les lanzó una breve y cómplice sonrisa a los chicos, los cuales supuestamente entendieron el significado.

-Err… bueno, yo me voy que tengo papeleo. Ryan, ¿me ayudas? – dijo Espo.

-No, yo mejor me que-auch! Si, mejor me vengo. – dijo Ryan, el cuál no había pillado nada.

Castle y Beckett se quedaron solos, y se miraron. Castle no sabía bien que decir, si darle dos besos, abrazarla, sólo felicitarla… Beckett se iba ya a sentar a su silla cuando saltó:

-Muchas felicidades pequeña llorona. - y seguidamente, la abrazó. No sabía porque lo había hecho, quizás por instinto. Al abrazarla, notaba el olor a cerezas "she smells like cherries…"

Beckett se sonrojó. Mucho, demasiado. En cierta parte no quería despegarse de él porqué sino la vería así y ella no quería pasar por ese mal trago. Olía a aftershaves… le encantaba ese olor.

-Gracias, Castle. ¿Esta noche vienes, verdad? – dijo Beckett al separarse de él, impidiendo que él pudiese decir algo más.

-¿Acaso dudabas? ¡Nunca fallo a una fiesta! – dicho esto se rieron, más por los nervios que por la broma. – Toma, esto es para ti. Es tu primer regalo.

-Oh.. Castle no…

-Ábrelo y calla.

Beckett abrió el regalo. Era una pequeña bolsa de papel con alguna cosa poco pesada dentro.

-Oh, ¡dios mío!

-Si no te gusta, siempre…

-Deja. Me encanta, ¡gracias! Ni me acordaba de la pulsera. ¿Me la dejé el otro día en tu casa, verdad? ¿Me la has arreglado? – dijo Beckett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, la ví la otra noche y pensé en arreglarla, aunque ahora tiene un cierre más seguro y…

Beckett lo abrazó. Fue algo impulsivo, y a Castle le gustó. Ella estaba muy emocionada, porque prefería mil veces algo con valor sentimental que no material.

-¿Me la pones? Me encanta como ha quedado, gracias otra vez Castle.

-Es la tercera vez que me das las gracias hoy, cómo lo vuelvas a decir te mato, y no habrá quien investigue tu caso.

Al finalizar la jornada, cada uno se fue a su casa y quedaron en casa de Beckett a las 21:30-22:00.

Castle era el que estaba más nervioso, el cuál se probó por lo menos 10 camisas diferentes.

-¡Papá, quieres dejar de cambiarte de camisa! Luego la que plancha soy yo… además, casi todas las que tienes son azules, no sé que diferencia les ves.

-Pues mucha hija, no te imaginas cuanta. ¿Esta me queda bien?

-Perfecta. – Alexis le arreglo el cuello de la camisa y le dio un beso. ¿No querrás llegar tarde a tu cita?

-No es una cita, es su cumpleaños. Además, también vienen todos los chicos.

-Ya, ya…

Dicho esto, Castle levantó una ceja mientras miraba a su hija y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Aunque Castle fuese el que estaba más nervioso, Beckett no se quedaba corta.

-¡Kate, quieres dejar de dar vueltas por la casa y empezar a mirarte lo que te tienes que poner?

-No sé que ponerme, no tengo nada, ¡nada!

-Tú déjame a mi y verás.

Lanie sacó del armario un vestido negro que no le llegaba a las rodillas, bastante cerrado de escote y de tirantes.

-Si que es verdad que no tienes nada… esto es nada. Te queda de cine cariño. – le dijo Lanie mientras la miraba con cara de aprobación.

-¿Tú crees? – dijo Beckett con cierta inseguridad.

-De maravilla. Corre, que te peino.

-No hace falta, voy bien con el pelo suelto.

-No tienes remedio eh…

Y las dos se echaron a reír. Entonces sonó el teléfono y al mismo tiempo llamaron al timbre.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPÍTULO 17**_

- Lanie, ve a abrir, yo cojo el móvil.

Mientras Lanie fue a ver quien era, Beckett fue a buscar el teléfono. "Donde andará… no lo encuentro." Al fin lo encontró:

- ¿Diga?

- Kate, soy Ryan.

- ¡Hey Ryan! Dime.

- Escucha, lo siento, no vamos a poder venir. Jenny tiene un poco de fiebre y está con vómitos, y no quiero dejarla sola. Espero que me entiendas.

- Oh, ¡menudo palo! Bueno, es por causas de fuerza mayor, te entiendo. Dile que se mejore.

- Gracias, ¡qué os lo paséis bien!

- Lo haremos, aunque sin vosotros será más difícil.

Beckett colgó y suspiró. Lo que le faltaba, ya eran poca gente, cómo para que ahora faltasen dos más… sólo quedaban Lanie, Espo, Castle y ella. Bueno, cuatro eran suficientes. Porque faltasen Ryan y Jenny no iba a terminar la fiesta.

- ¡Aquí llega Rick Castle! ¿Dónde está la fiesta? – dijo Castle mientras sonreía. De pronto, la cara le cambió radicalmente. - ¿Y la gente?

- Bueno, pues… Ryan y Jenny no podrán venir porqué Jenny se ha puesto enferma y Ryan quiere cuidar de ella.

- Y… Beckett, tenía que comentarte que Javier tampoco va a venir.

- ¡Qué me estás contando! ¿Por qué?

- Me dijo que era privado y que os lo contaría a su debido tiempo…

- Anda ya. – dijo Beckett con cierto descontento. – Bueno, ya que quedamos sólo nosotros tres… hagamos algo productivo.

Los tres se fueron a sentar a la mesa, la cual plegaron porque era demasiado grande para ellos solos.

- ¿Qué haremos con tanta comida ahora? – preguntó Lanie.

- No te preocupes, Castle tiene mucho buche. No va a quedar nada. – dijo Beckett.

- ¡Palabra de Rick que no va a quedar nada! – y los tres se rieron.

Al empezar a cenar, el móvil de Lanie sonó.

- ¿Sí? Sí. Ahá, sí. Claro. Bueno…, hasta ahora.

Lanie colgó el teléfono y miró a Kate con cierta tristeza.

- ¿Ahora que pasa? – dijo ella, atemorizada.

- Cariño… me tengo que ir. Asesinato. Estoy de guardia, no he podido cambiar el turno. Mala suerte… ¡volveré lo antes que pueda!

- Oh no. Dime que no, por favor…

- Me gustaría, pero no puedo. – le dio un beso a su amiga y le guiñó el ojo a Castle. – disfrutad por mi, ¡pillines!

Los dos se sonrojaron. "Oh dios, ¿y qué demonios hago ahora?" se preguntó Beckett. "Maldita sea… ¿solos?" pensó Castle para sus adentros.

Lanie cerró la puerta, y seguidamente hubo un silencio largo, de esos que parece que no van a terminar nunca.

Lo que los dos chicos no sabían era que todo lo que sus amigos les habían contado era mentira. Ni Jenny estaba enferma, ni Ryan cuidando de ella, ni Javier con asuntos personales, ni Lanie tenía un asesinato. Estaban todos compinchados para dejar a Castle y a Beckett solos. Querían que tuviesen la oportunidad de hablar y de decir lo que todos sabían pero nadie reconocía.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPÍTULO 18**_

- ¿Quieres el regalo? – dijo Castle, intentando romper el hielo.

- Bueno, ya que estam…¿espera, otro regalo? – saltó una sorprendida Beckett.

- ¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Sólo la pulsera? Soy Richard Castle, ¿recuerdas?

- Que sobrado va señor Castle. – le dijo Beckett con cierto sarcasmo.

- Vamos, a que esperas, ¡ábrelo! – Castle se emocionaba cada vez más.

- Ya voy, ya voy…

El paquete iba envuelto con un papel azul eléctrico brillante. Era precioso, hasta el papel que envolvía el regalo. Lo abrió cuidadosamente, ella odiaba romper el papel, y más si era así. El paquete pesaba, y no tenía ni idea de que podía contener. Es más, de Castle se lo esperaba todo. Al desenvolver el regalo, lo que había la dejó petrificada.

- Si es…

- "Et voilà!"* ¿Te gusta?

Nada más y nada menos que una taza. Pero no una taza cualquiera, sino una especial. Era de color azul marino con una línea naranja chillón y en medio de esa taza ponía "Beckett" en el mismo azul.

- Es… es… - no le salían las palabras.

- ¿No te gusta? – Castle se empezó a preocupar.

- No, es muy bonita.

Kate pensó en lo que debía de valer esa taza personalizada. "Y no es de plástico…"

Después de agradecerle el detalle, Beckett propuso de hacer algo interesante. Prepararon tequilas, y al haberse tomado 3 cada uno ya empezaba a notarse el efecto del alcohol.

- ¡Vamos a jugar al Just Dance! – dijo Beckett un tanto divertida.

- Pero que dices….. ¿ahora?

- Sí, que tengo ganas.

Se pusieron a jugar a bailar como dos adolescentes, sin darse cuenta que aquello no era nada coherente, y que no puntuaban porque apenas veían los movimientos que les pedían hacer.

- ¡Tomaaaaaaa! Mil puntos, já.

- Inspectora Beckett, yo he hecho dos mil.

- Bueh… porqué haces trampa.

- Será eso… - dijo Castle levantando una ceja.

Continuaron bailando un rato más, hasta que Castle se cansó y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-No puedo más…

Beckett se tiró encima de él, agotada por tanto bailoteo.

- Vamos, ¡si esto no ha sido nada! – y se rió.

Entonces Castle, al escuchar la última frase, se acordó de aquello. "Esto no ha sido nada", ¿Cuántas cosas había soportado él y "no habían sido nada"? Estaba harto. Entonces vio todo lo que sucedía. Beckett sólo lo utilizaba como un juguete más, y él no quería ser la marioneta. Él pensaba que ella no era consciente de todo lo que hacía… pero cada vez tenía más claro que si lo era.

- Me tengo que ir. – dijo un Castle un tanto serio y se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Ya? ¿Por?

- No quiero seguir con esta farsa.

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- Beckett, ¿qué carajo somos? Creo que éramos más que un jodido café. Éramos nuestro todo. Tu y tus mentiras lo han enviado todo a la mierda.

- Lo sabes…

- Todo. Lo escuché todo. ¿Después de estar cuatro malditos años aquí, aún me escondes este tipo de cosas?

- Es algo personal.

- Siempre es algo personal Kate, siempre te escondes detrás de ese maldito muro, y estoy harto. Si sigues así nunca vas a encontrar la felicidad.

- ¡Tú no me entiendes! Tienes a una madre que te entiende y te escucha, y a una hija encantadora y lista. Yo no tengo eso, no tengo una madre para que me escuche.

- Tienes a un padre, y yo de eso no tengo.

A Beckett le empezó a salir la típica vena de cuando se cabreaba.

- Mira Beckett, no quiero hablar del tema. Me lo guardé, pero esto ha llegado a un punto en el que nada tiene sentido.

Castle pasó con pase firme hacia la puerta. Pasó con tanta fuerza que movió el mantel e hizo caer la taza al suelo. Esta se rajó, pero él ni se giró. Se fue dando un portazo.

Beckett se agachó a coger la taza y pensó que esa era la relación que tenían Castle y ella ahora… con una grieta prácticamente irreparable.

- ¿Esto es lo que somos? ¿Una puta taza con grietas? – gritó Beckett mientras sollozaba.

* "Et voilà!" significa más o menos "¡Y aquí lo tenemos!" (francés)


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPÍTULO 19**_

Kate estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Tenía la mirada puesta en algún punto y aún no se había levantado del suelo. Llevaba la taza entre sus manos y no la soltó en el rato que estuvo allí, mirando hacía saber dónde. Estuvo un buen rato pensando aunque tenía los pensamientos revueltos y no podía pensar con claridad.

Beckett no dejaba de llorar, quería hacerse pequeña por momentos. Sentada en el suelo, enfadada consigo misma por esa maldita pelea. Levantó las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y dejó que las alborotadas lágrimas fluyeran. "Llorando por algo que nunca he tenido… soy ridícula. ¿Por qué me estoy lamentando de perder algo que nunca ha sido real?"

"Castle, Castle… estoy aquí. Cógeme, abrázame… no me quiero ir. Quiero estar a tu lado. No me sueltes… Rick." Esos fueron sus pensamientos después del disparo. Sólo oía gritos y la voz de Castle, esa voz que tanto le provocaba, diciéndole que le quería. Estaba en una nube, pero no solamente de felicidad al saber que su amor era correspondido, si no de dolor. Su cuerpo no respondía a lo que ella le decía y el aire le faltaba por momentos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ese fue el peor momento de su vida, juntamente con la muerte de su madre. Cuando vio a su madre tirada en ese callejón, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ponerse a correr. No quería asumir lo innegable, no quería hacerse mayor de golpe. Pero tuvo que hacerlo a golpe de remo. Esa muerte, la que marcaría su vida para siempre, la hizo crear su propio muro de mentiras y excusas. Pero ella quería derribar ese muro, quería dejar de ser tan insegura y quería mostrarse al mundo tal y como era.

"Richard Castle". Sí, ese era el único motivo por el que aún seguía cuerda. Desde el día que llegó con el único motivo de incordiarla, había hecho toda clase de travesuras y barbaridades dificultándole el trabajo como inspectora de homicidios. Pero poco a poco se fue ganando un lugar allí, con los chicos, y no sabe en que momento empezó todo realmente, sólo sabe que sucedió. Y eso derribó una parte del muro, pero aun no fue suficiente. La cena de hoy había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, la situación que le había hecho ver la cruda realidad. Estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ser feliz. ¿Pero hasta que punto le iba a dejar su muro?

Castle llegó a casa con cierto descontento. Él también estaba confuso, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado en casa de Beckett, sólo sabía que las cosas habían ido mal. Muy mal. Y no quería llegar a ese extremo con ella, porque la quería, la apreciaba por encima de todas las cosas, pero le había hecho mucho daño. Él había soportado todo tipo de cosas por ella, pero creía que ya había hecho lo suficiente. Estaba solo en casa, Alexis había ido a pasar el fin de semana en casa de su mejor amiga y Martha se había ido con unas amigas a un balneario. No sabía que hacer, así que se puso a ver la tele.

Al cabo del rato se dio cuenta de que era inútil, estaba viendo la tele pero no le paraba atención, pensamientos descontrolados vagaban por su cabeza inútilmente sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Pensó en ir a arreglar las cosas pero le dolía un poco la cabeza por culpa de la bebida y pensó que si iba ahora iba a ser en vano. Pero si no iba ahora, ¿cuándo lo iba a hacer? Si dejaba pasar los días la cosa se enfriaría y entonces estarían en un punto de no-retorno… y él no quería eso. De ninguna manera.

Se dispuso a ir a hablar con Beckett, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que se lo impidió…


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPÍTULO 20**_

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Lo mismo que ibas a hacer tú… besarte.

Beckett se lanzó encima de Castle, el cual no pudo hacer nada para evitar que lo besara. Fue un beso rápido y violento, pero a la vez dulce.

Él se separó rápidamente, rozó con el pulgar el labio inferior de ella y contuvo la respiración. Miró fijamente a Kate a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, ella le sostuvo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centró la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez, Beckett deseó que un hombre la besara de verdad.

- Lo siento, lo siento… - susurró Beckett a apenas milímetros de su boca.

- Shhhh – dijo Castle, el cual apenas podía pensar con la cabeza.

Rick se fijó en los ojos de Beckett, los cuales habían adoptado un color oscuro potenciado por el deseo. Sólo quería besarla y que ese momento durara eternamente, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se quedaron quietos a milímetros de sus bocas, mirándose intensamente a los ojos, con una tensión sexual que en esos momentos parecía insaciable en aquella pequeña sala. Ella miró sus ojos llenos de ganas, rodeó su rostro con las manos y entonces le mordió el labio. Fue cómo una especie de mordisco dulce, deseoso, pero tan brusco que hizo que el labio de Castle se hinchara. Él la beso rápidamente, sin darse cuenta del pequeño corte que le había ocasionado el mordisco de ella. Ambos notaban el sabor a óxido que desprendía la herida, pero poco les importaba. En ese momento sólo querían formar parte del otro, las palabras dejaron paso a los besos y los dos estaban en una especie de baile delicioso en el que se sentían totalmente a gusto y compenetrados, como si eso ya hubiese sucedido otras veces.

La lengua de Beckett fue la primera en explorar la boca de Castle, el cual recibió ese gesto como un paso firme para continuar con el baile.

Ella tomó el control de la situación aunque precisamente el control de su cuerpo era lo último que tenía en aquellos instantes, un deseo irrefrenable de formar parte de él la incapacitaba por completo haciendo que no pudiese pensar, sólo sentir. Rick le agarró la mano y la estiró hacia la habitación, eso si, sin separar sus bocas. Al llegar allí, él le susurró en la oreja de ella: "esta noche eres mía" y acto seguido, se la mordió. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un pequeño gemido producido por el placer y entonces ella le besó el cuello. Ella le iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa, pero él, más impaciente, le arrancó la camisa de cuajo haciendo que los botones rebotarán en el parqué. Entonces se dio cuenta de la herida de bala que llevaba ella en el pecho. "Esto es nuestro todo", le dijo Kate. Le cogió la mano y se la puso en su pecho. Castle miró asombrado la cicatriz, mientras la iba tocando con la yema de los dedos. A ella se le puso la piel de gallina, y Rick, al ver esa reacción, miró a los ojos de Kate, los cuales ya estaban mirando los inmensos ojos azules de él con un profundo deseo. Se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes, pero al momento volvieron a unirse. Se quitaron los pantalones rápidamente y Kate se posó en la cama mientras cogía a Castle de la cadera y le dijo: "Esta noche hazme tuya".


End file.
